Secret Flower
by OtterPixi
Summary: Random drabbles posted for DDN/IDDN. Kagome is pregnant and Sessh has been gone a lot since they found out. A/U
1. Chapter 1

Sprinkle

Kagome danced around the kitchen. She was baking a cake to surprise her mate with and she had the radio blasting as she did so. She was sprinkled with specks of cake mix and frosting, but she was enjoying herself, and Sesshoumaru, who was secretly watching her, was extremely amused at his mate's antics. She was a hyper little miko but he doted on her, especially now that she carried his pup. Yeah, there were times that the petite woman got on his nerves, but at times like this, covered in the powdery mix and dabs of multi colored frosting, he never loved her more.

Mist

Kagome walked around the greenhouse, belly starting to round from her pregnancy, with a spray bottle. She was gently misting the plants as she passed by them. Her mate was at work and she was feeling lonely, so she'd fled to her favorite place on the grounds. She loved her mate, but he was gone so often that she was beginning to wonder if he loved her back. She rubbed her hand over her slightly distended middle and sighed. She wanted her mate back: she and the pups needed him. She shook her head wandering between rows, lost and alone.

Blossom

Sesshoumaru looked down at his sleeping mate. He knew of her fixation with the greenhouses when he was gone. He smiled slightly at her prone form before whisking her out of bed and into his arms. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake, a blessing that Sesshoumaru was thankful for in this instant. Using his youki cloud, he flew them to the field where he'd been working diligently for the past couple of months. She woke as he laid her down among the blossoms that he'd been cultivating for his little miko. Her smile told him all he needed to know.

Fresh

Kagome woke to the scent of fresh flowers. She sat up and looked around, wildflowers surrounding her. She then turned to her mate, who was sitting next to her expectantly. Without warning, the pregnant miko burst into tears and hurled herself into her mate's arms. "Maru, don't leave me." He looked at her confused.

"Why would I do that?" he asked her, concern evident in his voice.

"You've been gone so much that I was beginning to feel forgotten."

"Koi, even if I forget all else, I will not- nay cannot forget you." He pulled her close to his heart.

Bloom

Kagome laid her head on her mate's chest to listen to his heart, much like his hand was resting on her belly so he could feel the pup kicking. They lay like that for a while and Kagome dozed, curled up against his side. He gazed at her face, an idea blooming in his mind. He was going to make sure that Kagome didn't feel forgotten again. He had some phone calls to make when they got back to their house. Until then though, the couple lay among the flowers, holding each other and dreaming of the future in store.

Spring

Spring was all around the couple as they wandered around the meadow, hand in hand. Kagome was blissfully happy, as she had not spent time with her mate in several weeks- since they realized she was pregnant actually. She slowed and looked at the tall youkai next to her. "Maru, do you actually want these pups?"

Sesshoumaru stopped short and looked at the petite woman incredulously, "Koi, whatever gave you the idea that I didn't?"

"You stopped being around after we realized I was pregnant with the pups."

He pulled her close and held her. Then something hit him, "Pups?"

Written for the March DDN on Dokuga


	2. Chapter 2

Missed

Kagome giggled at the look of shock on Sesshoumaru's face as he said that. "Yes, pups."

He looked at her in amazement before gently probing her with his youki, "Twins. How could I have missed that?"

"Maru, you haven't been around enough to actually notice anything I've been doing or how my body has been changing."

"Koi, I'm so sorry. I won't let that happen again."

Kagome turned slightly away from him, and he could smell the salt of tears on the wind. Upset, he pulled her close and cuddled her, letting his youki touch the pups within her womb.

Waiting

"Maru, I'm done waiting. I can't be in an empty home all day, fall asleep in a cold, empty bed and wake to find it equally empty. I know you say it will change, but until it does, I can't stay. I'm sorry." She pushed him away and walked off in an unknown direction. After walking for a while, Kagome fell to her knees, weeping again.

Sesshoumaru stared at Kagome's retreating back, cursing his stupidity. She obviously felt like he was doing the same thing Inuyasha did, and he'd be damned if he actually did. He could not lose her.

Excited

Kagome stared at the sky as the sun set, "I was hoping your daddy would be more excited, my little Kaori and Shizuka." She sighed and closed her eyes, letting the warmth from the setting sun seep into her form.

"Daddy was more excited than mommy knew," Sesshoumaru whispered in his mate's ear, startling her. "I've been here, in the meadow, cultivating these flowers for you. I apologize for leaving you lonely, koi. Kagome, I quit my job, I have more than enough money for us – for several lifetimes actually- so I'll be able to spend all my time with you."

Welcome

Sesshoumaru scooped up his tiny mate and leaped into the sky. They were speeding home when Sesshoumaru said, " Fragrance and Quiet Perfume, huh? I like it." They touched down on the balcony outside their room. "Welcome home, dear." He walked into their room and laid her on the bed, then lay down next to her holding her close and caressing her rounding belly.

As they lay together that night, Kagome lay in bed staring up at the ceiling then rolled over, whispered, "I love you," then fell asleep.

Just as her eyes were shutting, she heard Sesshoumaru whisper, "And I love you, Kagome, you and our little girls."

Belong

Kagome woke up the next morning with a deep sense of belonging. Her mate was holding her tight against him and her babies were kicking his arms lightly. She bolted upright and put her hand on her stomach. They were kicking. She turned to Sesshoumaru, who was looking at her with slitted eyes. "Maru, the pups just kicked." She took his hand and placed it on her belly, and watched his face as he felt the kick. Wordlessly, he pulled her down and kissed her hard.

He placed his head on her belly and whispered something, just to feel them kick.

Kept

"Ugh, girls you need to stop being so rambunctious, you kept mommy up all night with your kicking," Kagome murmured to her belly, rubbing it gently. She was getting to the point in her pregnancy that she was craving the strangest foods.

"How are my girls today?" Sesshoumaru asked, carrying a bucket of fried chicken and some strawberry jelly. He looked away in disgust as she dipped the chicken in the jelly and ate it with gusto. "I honestly don't know how you eat some of the concoctions you make." Kagome just shrugged and continued to eat, a smile on her face.

Smitten

By the time the twins actually came both Kagome and Sesshoumaru wanted the pregnancy to end, for different reasons. As the second little girl was placed in Kagome's arms, her heart swelled with love and one look at her mate told her the same phenomenon had occurred with him. She saw the love and felt it too and she knew her two little dog eared babies could too. She laughed as they both gently tugged a downy ear on the little girls. Later that night, he would deny it but Kagome just laughed and muttered something about him being smitten.

Loved

A year and a half passed and Kagome found herself pregnant again. Sesshoumaru was thrilled, but when she told the twins, she wasn't expecting the girls to get mad at her. "If mommy has another baby, then we won't be loved anymore." She heard the girls talking to each other quietly. Coming up behind them, she scooped the two little girls up and spun.

"Baby girls, just cause mommy is having another baby doesn't mean she'll love you any less."

"What about daddy?" Kaori, the white haired twin asked.

"Daddy will love you just as much too," Sesshoumaru replied taking Shizuka, the dark haired twin and hugging her.

/

Written for the April DDN on Dokuga


End file.
